


Made to Serve

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Eggs, Futanari, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Mpreg, Science Experiments, Trauma, maybe M/herm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has happened. The turtles were spotted! A young imaginative scientist saw them and inspiration has struck him hard. Now he won't stop until he has successfully recreated those humaniod turtles. He has big plans for the mutant turtle he has. But after it runs away, he might just make a deal with the devil to find it. What better devil than Shredder? They are both after turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

_January, xx, xxxx_  
_The most amazing thing has happened! I have witnessed giant turtles here in New York! I only saw a quick glimpse but I know they were turtles. They were the size of humans and walked on two feet. This is just the inspiration I've been looking for! I'll be forever in the history books of science! Just imagine the possibilities of these creatures. If I could get more information about them, study them, I could create the perfect creature for humans to use. There's countless possibilities a humaniod turtle could provide for humanity! Cure for rabies, undersea research, military and manual labor to name a few. I'll get a noble piece prize for this! Maybe even a few._  
_February, xx, xxxx_  
_I've managed to get a few amateur pictures. There appears to be about four of them. During my attempts to find more about those turtles, I have thought of the most brilliant idea. It's very hard to tell the difference between male and female turtles. And these creatures I shall create will be used all around the world. It would be brilliant to have the creatures both male and female! Just one can be used for breeding. Their are many different fish, amphibian, and reptile females that lay unfertilized eggs but young still hatch. Why can't I do the same with turtles? I must do some research._  
_February, xx, xxxx_  
_I have had to buy turtle after turtle for my experiments. I have been trying to turn ordinary turtles into humaniod turtles. I know those turtles I saw must have been the product of some sort of mutation from chemicals. I've been trying every chemical I could get my hands on, but it all ends the same. The poor little turtle dies. Oh well, population control I guess. But it's not in vain, once I succeed in my plans. I just hope I don't loose too many more turtles. I don't know if I'll be able to afford it._  
_April, xx, xxxx_  
_Fate loves me! This answer I have been looking for has fallen from the sky! I grabbed as many containers that I could carry for experimentation. And it was a complete success! I have my own mutant humaniod turtle. I have transformed my juvenile male red eared slider into humaniod turtle! He seems to be very curious now. Like he's looking at the world through new eyes. Perhaps he has developed a human like intelligence. I certainly hope so. I have a lot of testing and studying to do._

Where am I? What happened to me? I'm so big now. And my claws, they're so different. There's not as many as before and it's not as sharp or long. They almost look like what humans have. And my legs, they're so different now. They're longer than my front ones and my back claws are gone. What has happened to my body to change so suddenly?  
I'm in such a big tank. But there's no water or land. There's light, but it's not like those fake suns. But they still hurt my eyes. There's so many human things around, I don't know what it all is. I believe I'm on what they called a table?  
“Hello my not so little red eared slider. Discovering your new body? I hope you like it. I don't think this could be reversed.” A human speaks to me.  
I recognize him. He was the one who bought me. Now I remember. He took me out of my tank and put me on this table. They he poured something on me and I turned into this. And now I realize how close he is to me. I want to retreat inside my shell until he goes away. I start to but then he touches my face with those things. Hands, that's what they were.  
“Don't be scared now little slider. I won't hurt you. I promise. I want to teach you and learn about you. You're the beginning of a great future little turtle. The first thing I want to do is learn about your anatomy and dna. Don't worry, I won't you. Just relax.” He said.  
I don't understand most of what he said. But he doesn't look like he wants to hurt me. So I let him do whatever he wants. He ends up laying me down on the table. I don't feel very comfortable being upside down. I want to roll over but I resist the urge to. He said he wouldn't hurt me. 

_June, xx, xxxx_  
_Sorry for not logging my progress in a while. I have been very busy with my little turtle. I have documented everything I have learned about his mutant anatomy. And it couldn't be more perfect. There is a perfect space for me to implant a female reproductive system. I have bought a female red eared slider and mutated her. My little slider doesn't know about her. There's no need. I only need her reproductive organs and dna. I made sure my little slider was distracted with toys while I worked. They were toys that children would have to teach them things like the alphabet. He's very interested in them. He was scared when I took a sample of blood. But I made sure to reassure him. It's almost like having a child around. He's so curious yet very shy and so submissive. That female looked so scared when I... well “put her down”. But I have what I need. I can almost taste the awards and fame now._

The man has done something to me. He took me to that table again and layed me down. He said that he needed to improve me. He said that he doesn't want to hurt me, so he's going to make me sleep. When I woke up there was a line on my plastron. He said not to touch it.  
“Well the improvement was a success. I'm very proud of you. You're such a good little turtle. I must admit that I'm so excited for what is to come. Oh! I just realized, I never asked you. Do you understand what I say?” He said.  
I didn't know what I should do. He never asked me something before. Just told me stuff. I sometimes don't understand what he says. He talks funny. What am I supposed to do? He's looking at me.  
“Hmm. You may not be able to speak. If you understand what I say, move your head like this. It's called nodding. It means yes. If you don't understand, move your head like this. That means no.” He said.  
I understand what he said. He wasn't using those big funny words. So I do the nodding thing he said. He smiled really big when I did.  
“Oh that's excellent! I'll have to teach you how to talk right away. It will be so much easier to be able to communicate. Especially for what I have planned for you, my little slider.” He said.

_June, xx, xxx_  
_The surgery was a success. My little slider turtle now has a functional female reproductive system as well as male. This is a major step in my plans. His reproductive systems have different dna. But the rest of his body is a combination of the dna, so it's still compatible. I'll be working on breeding him right away. As well as teaching him to talk. Not too much talking. I don't want these new creatures thinking independently before humanity gets a chance to use them. No, just simple phrases he would need to know. I'm so happy! All of my hard work will pay off soon. Whatever that mutating chemical was, it has guaranteed my success! Here's to hoping my slider's offspring has both functioning male and female systems._


	2. Chapter 1

The water rushed too fast and I was so off balanced. I couldn't control my swimming. I need to breath. I tried to swim up. I gasp as I manage to get my head over water. But with the fast moving water, I kept bobbing up and down. I'm frantic to grab on to something and get out of the water.  
Finally, I've stopped! I feel the water rushing past me as I try to pull myself out. Oh no. I can't pull myself out! I feel my ankle caught on something. I scream as I cough from the lack of oxygen. I yell for help through my coughing fit. I don't have the strength to get up with my extra weight. My babies. I can't let them be harmed anymore.  
Raphael was on his way to the surface. He and Leo had another fight and he stomped out of the lair saying he was going to smash some heads. Leo yelled after him saying that it was dangerous since it was still daytime out. But Raph didn't care. He just need to be away from Leo before he did something we would regret. But then all of his anger diminished as he heard cries echoing in the sewers.  
So Raph ran towards the sound. Relying on his ninja skills, he managed to locate the sound in a few minutes. It was somewhat far from the lair. Well... at least it wasn't that close. The red wearing ninja turtle froze as he saw who was crying for help.  
There struggling to get out of the water was a mutant turtle. The turtle looked a lot like him and his brothers. Well from what he could see that is. There was a red stripe on the sides of his face.  
Raph was only frozen for a moment before he rushed to the turtle. He tried to pull the mutant out but something was preventing him.  
 _'Geez, this guy weights a ton. But he looks so scrawny. He must be stuck on something._ ' Raph thought. Raph then locked eyes with the black ones of the mutant's.  
“I'm gonna get you out of here. Ok?” Raph said. The turtle nodded at him to show he understood.  
Raph then jumped in the water. He saw the mutant turtle's leg was caught in a broken part of the wall. So Raph grabbed the mutant's ankle and pulled it out. Then he pulled himself out of the water while helping the turtle to do the same.  
Raph stood up and squeezed the tails of his mask dry. The turtle leaned against the wall, holding his ankle in obvious pain. Raph could now see that this turtle really was scrawny. And even more than Donnie was. But he still looked like he was a teenager. His stomach was probably the biggest thing on his body.  
“Hey. You ok now?” Raph asked.  
The turtle looked up at him and said, “My leg hurts.”  
“You probably twisted it when it got stuck. It will be ok now. I'll take you back to my home. I have a brother who can help you. Sound good?” Raph said as he offered his hand to help the mutant up.  
The scrawny turtle nodded and took the offered hand. Raph then pulled him up. The turtle tried to walk but he discovered that his leg still hurt. Raph put the injured turtle's arm over to his other shoulder.  
“Yeah, you can't walk too well with a twisted ankle. I'll help you get to the lair. I'm Raph by the way.” Raph said.  
It was quiet for a while. Raph felt the turtle's eyes on him the entire time. It was getting kinda awkward. So Raph cleared his throat and looked at the other mutant.  
“What? You've never seen another mutant turtle before?” Raph asked with a sarcastic grin on his face. The turtle shook his head.  
“No. You said you're Raph. What's a Raph?” The turtle asked. Raph raised an eye ridge at this. How could someone not understand the concept of a name?  
“Raph is my name. Well actually Raphael is my name. Raph is a nickname. A name is what you're called by others. Don't you have a name?” Raph explained. He could feel his anger flare at the thoughts of what this turtle could have been through.  
 _'Sick bastards! If someone had this fellow locked up an hurt him, They'll wish they were never born!_ ' Raph promised in his thoughts.  
The mutant turtle had no idea what to say. Did he have a name? He was always called my little turtle, or my little slider or red eared slider. Were those names? He wasn't sure.  
“I'm called Slider.” The mutant decided to say. He wasn't sure that was right, but this Raph seemed to accept that answer.  
“Alright then Slider. We're almost at the lair. Just hang in there.” Raphael said.  
Raph had to pick Slider up in order to get through the turnstiles. They couldn't both fit through one of the turnstiles. Raph let out a small grunt as he picked up the surprisingly heavy Slider.  
“You're heavier than you look. You know that?” Raph commented.  
Slider gave a quick nod as Raph let him back down. He leaned on Raph for support, with his arms around Raph's neck and his head laying under his chin. For some reason Raph felt his face get warmer and his heart beat faster by the act.  
“Raphael I can't believe you would go and endanger yourself like that! And not to mention-” Leo began lecturing, but Raph cut him off.  
“Before you go off into your little lecture Leo, I don't have time for this. As you can see, I have a turtle that needs help. Thank you very much. And just for the record, I didn't go to the surface.” Raph said as he helped Slider to the couch.  
Raph helped Slider lay down on the couch and gently placed the injured leg on a pillow.  
“You stay right here. I'll go get my brother Donnie and he'll help fix you up.” Raph said.  
Leo was frozen in shock by Raph's words. He didn't even react as Raph ran past him. Raph slammed open the lab doors, yelling for Donnie. Donnie yelped and fumbled with what he was holding.  
“Raph! What's the meaning of this?” Donnie asked.  
“I found a mutant turtle. He was stuck in the water in the sewers. He busted his leg up and I need you to help him Donnie.” Raph said.  
“Wait, you found a mutant turtle?” Donnie asked.  
“Yeah I'll explain all that later. First you gotta help him! His leg is hurting him really badly.” Raph said as he grabbed Donnie's wrist and pulled him out of the lab.  
“Ok ok! I can walk on my own. Does this new mutant turtle have a name?” Donnie asked, yanking his arm free from Raph's grasp.  
Slider was startled for a moment at seeing Donnie and Leo. All three of them were now pretty close to him. It made him uncomfortable. He put his hands on his stomach on reflex.  
“Hey Slider. I'm Donatello. You can call me Donnie. I'm one of Raph's brothers. I'm going to help take the pain away. Is that alright?” Donnie said gently, in full doctor mode.  
Slider nodded as he said, “Yes. That's alright.”  
“First I have to know where it hurts and how badly. Does it hurt in this area?” Donnie asked as his touch Slider ankle. Slider nodded in response.  
“Ok. Can you walk on it?” Donnie then asked.  
Slider shook his head and said, “No. It hurts.” Donnie nodded in understanding.  
While Don was doing that, Leo looked over to Raph. He had a blank, expressionless look on his face. Raph wasn't able to read Leo at all. So Raph got ready for a lecture and attacks.  
“So, you found him in the sewers, helped him, and then brought him home?” Leo asked, making sure to be as blank as he could in both voice and body language.  
“Yeah. I was going to go to the surface and head over to Casey's. But I heard a cry for help and, well the rest is history. You're point?” Raph replied, a little defensively. Surprising Raphael, his uptight leader then smiled at him.  
“Good job Raph. I'm proud of you. You may be a hothead, but your priorities are straight. It's nice to have that reassurance when you leave the lair.” Leo said with a warm smile. Raph gave a small smile in return.  
“Well you're right Raph. He has definitely twisted his ankle. I would even go as far as to say he sprained it. He'll have to say off of it for a while. I'll quickly go to my lab and get a crutch and some painkillers. Later, once Slider is a bit more comfortable, I would like to assess a complete physical. Just to make sure there is nothing bad internally going on.” Donnie said once he was done.  
When Donnie left for his lab, Leo went up to Slider. He leaned down some so that they could be more face to face. Leo then smiled to show there wasn't any reason to be scared.  
“Hi there Slider. My name's Leonardo, but call me Leo. I just want you to know that you don't have to be scared. You're safe and welcomed here. Is there anything you want or need to be more comfortable?” Leo said.  
Mikey then came into the lair with pizza boxes. April and Casey followed right behind him. The human friends noticed the new turtle right away, but Mikey not so much.  
“I got the pizzas!” Mikey called out with a huge grin. Then he stopped and starred at the mutant laying on their couch.  
“Who's the new guy? Does he want some pizza?” Mikey asked.  
“His name's Slider and I helped him in the sewers. He got hurt and I brought him back here.” Raph quickly explained.  
“I don't think pizza is a good idea for right now Mikey. He should start with something light. We don't know how his stomach will handle it.” Leo said.


	3. Chapter 3

Slider all but freaked out at the sight of April and Casey. He tried to back away, but the couch prevented him to. So he ended up rolling off of it, whimpering at the pain in his ankle, and trying to crawl away. He couldn't let his babies be hurt again!  
“Hey dude! Where you going? The pizza is right here silly.” Mikey said, now standing in front of Slider. Slider looked up to see Mikey holding a pizza box open.  
“Slider what's up with you? Nobody here is going to hurt you.” Raph said, concern was evident on his face. Raph was right next to Slider, kneeling to be closer to his eye level.  
“Is he scared of us? Why would anybody be scared of us?” Casey asked in slight confusion.  
“Who wouldn't be scared of you Casey? You're certainly ugly enough. Now what happened here?” Donnie asked as he came back into the living room.  
“Slider saw April and Casey and then freaked out. I'm not sure why though.” Leo explained.  
They looked to Slider with concern. Raph was helping Slider stand up, and stay standing. Even Mikey looked worried about the poor mutant.  
“You were hurt by a human. Weren't you?” Raph said to Slider. Raph found himself very protective of Slider off of a sudden.  
Slider nodded and put a hand on his belly protectively. Then he said, “Yes Raph. He hurt me. My babies. Can't let him hurt my babies.”  
Mikey dropped the pizza box in shock. Everyone had wide eyes and slightly open mouths.  
“You're... You're pregnant. Raph, you said Slider was a male.” Donnie said.  
“I-I thought he was. You're a guy, aren't you?” Raph replied. Slider nodded his head.  
“But, only girls get pregnant. Right?” Mikey said, not understanding anything that's going on.  
“He did something to me. Made a line on my stomach. I don't know what. Said he had to... improve me.” Slider said, tracing the surgery scar on his lower plastron to show them. Leo looked towards Donnie.  
“Do you have any idea what's going on Donnie?” Leo asked. Donnie took his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.  
“I have an idea. But I would need a few things and run a few tests in order to-” Donnie began saying but then stopped as Slider began freaking out again. Raph tried to hold onto him and calm him down. Slider flailed his arms and tried desperately to get out of Raph's grasp.  
“Slider! Hey it's ok buddy. We're not going to hurt you. Donnie just wants to know what happened to you. Slider look at me!” Raph said. Then he turned Slider around to look him in the eye. Slider stopped and calmed enough to listen. “Me and my brothers help people. We save people. We will never hurt you. But we can't help you if we don't know what's going on. You can trust Donnie, he just wants you and your babies to be healthy. Understand?” Raph then said. Slider nodded and then leaned into Raph, shaking a bit.  
Donnie then slowly and carefully approached Slider. He acted as if he was trying to help a stray injured animal and trying not to get bitten. Don tried to talk as calmly and comforting as he could.  
“Hey now. It's ok Slider. I wouldn't dream of harming you or your babies. I have a feeling whoever mutated you has done many experiments to you. But I promise you, I won't do anything he has done.” Donnie said. He offered a warm smile as comfort to Slider. Slider smiled back in return.  
Raph walked Slider to the lab. He reassured Slider that everything will be fine and was about the leave the turtle in Donnie's care. But Slider began getting scared and upset and wanted Raph to stay. So Raph decided to stay as Donnie did his thing.  
Donnie went through all the basic check up stuff. He checked vitals, blood pressure, reflexes, etc. Raph had to hold Slider's hand for when Donnie took a blood sample. But they managed to get through it and both brothers comforted Slider.   
Donnie did whatever he could to check the babies. He wasn't really prepared for something like this so he didn't have equipment. But he still felt around Slider's stomach. Then came the moment Donnie had to be a gynecologist. Donnie blushed as he kept telling himself in his head that it's for Slider's health. If babies were going to come out of there, they had to make sure nothing was wrong. Especially since Slider was experimented on. Who knows what happened to him. Raph refused to look as he helped Slider lay back.  
“What are you doing down there Donnie?” Slider asked innocently. Donnie's face flushed even more as he stuttered out his answer.  
“I uh, n-need to check your... this as w-well. We need to make sure t-this is healthy as well if babies will be c-coming out of it.” Donnie explained, feeling like such a pervert.  
Slider smiled at him. “Ok Donnie. I don't want anything happening to my babies.” He said, giving Donnie complete trust. Donnie felt even more like some perv because of that.  
While Donnie was checking Slider's female part, both brothers stopped when they heard a churr. They looked at Slider who was slightly flushed. Donnie immediately stopped, stood up with his hands up and took off the gloves.  
“You're perfectly fine. Just stay off that ankle for a while and feel free to inform me on anything that you may experience with the pregnancy. We wont know how many babies you'll have until you have them. But you seem to be almost halfway through, by my estimate. Ok goodbye.” Donnie said really quickly.  
Slider still smiled innocently. He didn't quite catch all that Donnie said but he was happy everything was fine. “Ok Donnie. Thank you.” He said while Raph was taking him out of the lab. Slider waved bye to Donnie as they exited. Donnie breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed.


End file.
